Labels
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Beca and Jesse have discussions about various things that irritate her and Chloe. Bechloe all the way because c'mon, we all saw the movie. I don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did things would have been very different.
1. Musings on Genres

**Author's Note:** Just something I threw together. Smeg looked it over and liked it and added a little bit. Please don't hate it. I've got some stuff going on this week but I should still be able to get something more out soon. Stay tuned.

* * *

"Hey Beca, where would you put Taylor Swift, pop or country?" Jesse asked as held a CD in his hand

"Which album?" Beca asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Red." Jesse said, glancing at the cover again to be sure.

"Pop definitely." Beca answered.

"Yeah, but she's considered country though isn't she?" Jesse asked, slightly confused.

"Maybe, but you've heard 22 and that We are never ever ever ever ever ever getting back together song right?" Beca asked. "In what world do they compare to something George Strait or the like would sing?"

"They don't really." Jesse conceded.

"Here's a tip. If Weird Al parodies you, you're pop." Beca offered. "If girls like Chloe or Stacie scream 'Oh my god I love this song turn it up' when it comes on, you're pop."

"I guess i see your point there." Jesse said with a nod as he moved to the appropriate shelf. "So how are you two doing anyway?"

"Chloe and I? We're super, thanks for asking. " Beca said. "She's got this new thing she does where she starts to lick and nibble on my neck, and it just ..."

"TMI dude! I don't need to hear what you two get up to." Jesse said, putting his hands over his ears.

"What kind of a straight guy are you?" Beca asked with a laugh. "I thought most guys liked the thought of two girls together."

"Not one I look on as a little sister." Jesse explained.

"Seriously dude, I'm like a month older than you." Beca pointed out.

"I'm still taller." Jesse shot back.

"Whatever" Beca said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she's failing Russian lit again so she can stay a Bella and with me. I keep telling her she could have just done grad school like Aubrey's doing to be with Stacie, but no, this is what she wants to do. And you know I rarely say no to her."

"I'm glad you two are happy together." Jesse said. "I was thinking, you think Jessica might be interested in me?"

"You're not Ashley, so I'm thinking no." Beca said with a chuckle.

"Damn, are all the Bellas gay?" Jesse asked.

"No, just me, CR, and Denise. Aubrey too if you want to count her but she's not with us anymore so we can't count her." Beca explained. "Maybe you could go for Flo."

"Maybe." Jesse said with a shrug.

"I've got to get back to the booth or I'll have dead air in a little bit and we don't want that." Beca said. "Any other questions feel free to ask."


	2. The Perils of Ineffective Fanfic Filters

**Author's Note:** Nothing major, just something I threw together because besse stories keep slipping through my filters. Happy Fourth of July to my American brethren and happy Saturday to everyone else.

 **Note 2:** So this chapter is changed to keep the description and such accurate. I'd like to point out that nowhere do I ever say that Beca and Jesse are a couple. I just say they're the main characters in this story, and aside from the next chapter, nobody else shows up at all.

* * *

"And how are you today Becster?" Jesse asked as he walked up to the table to start their shift."

"Can't complain." Beca shrugged as she sorted through the milk crate in front of her. "Class, Bellas practice, now I'm here."

"Pretty much the same with me." Jesse said as he grabbed a crate of his own. "Except of course Trebles instead of Bellas."

"Of course." Beca nodded, not looking up. "I think the show's going to be really good tonight, I got some good ideas last night when I got home while Chloe was reading. It was cute, she got all flustered because Spike Buffy stories slipped through her filters."

"Oh the horrors." Jesse said dramatically, causing Beca to chuckle.

"Yep, pretty much my reaction." Beca said. "She threatened to sic her pound puppy on me."

"Your girl is entertaining I'll give you that." Jesse laughed. "I guess I see her point though. I know I'd like to weed out certain stories myself. Like, I don't know, Ted and Robin maybe."

"I don't know, I don't read a lot, I'm usually mixing or planning stuff for the Bellas. But you're right, she's amazing." Beca agreed. "She's easily the best person I've ever known, or ever will know, I don't know what I did to be lucky enough to have her love me, I'm just thankful she does."

"Well, you are pretty awesome too." Jesse pointed out. "It's the dark mysterious thing, some of us like that. And you excel at it."

"Thanks, you're pretty decent yourself, in your way." Beca said, smiling at her friend.

"That's high praise from you, I'm honored." Jesse swooned.

"You should be, goofball." Beca laughed again at his antics. "My shift starts soon, I'm going to head to the booth and get set up."


	3. Movies and Basketball

**Author's Note:** You know the drill, more besse stories made it through my filter.

* * *

"Please Beca, come see Trainwreck with me." Jesse begged "We need some Jeca time."

"Some what?" Beca asked, narrowing her eyes at her best male friend.

"Jeca. Jesse and Beca. Our relationship name." Jesse explained.

"Of course it is." Beca rolled her eyes. "And seriously dude, why do you get to be first? I'm not condoning it, but it should be Besse. The Bellas are the defending world champs. You were hardly around at all. I should be first."

"Someone's feeling cocky." Jesse laughed.

"I think I've kinda earned it." Beca said. "I'm Badass Beca Mitchell. I've got the most amazing girlfriend a woman could ask for. Emily and I are going to take the music world by storm. The world is at my fingertips."

"Maybe, but you're not too big to go see a movie starring the reigning queen of comedy and the best basketball player of all time with me." Jesse added.

"Michael Jordan's in it?" Beca asked

"No, Lebron James." Jesse explained.

"Dude, why am I constantly having to explain proper labels to you?" Beca asked. "James is what, 2 and 4 in the finals? Jordan is 6 and 0. That's all you need to know right there."

"You sound like Russell from Bad Teacher." Jesse laughed, causing Beca to quizzically furrow her eyebrows. "It's a movie, nevermind. But what about the fact that Lebron's been in the last five NBA finals?"

"He's lost three of them." Beca reiterated. "Jordan never lost a final."

"Plus Michael Jordan was in Space Jam, the best basketball movie ever." Chloe added, joining her girlfriend in the conversation.

"Michael Jordan was not in The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh." Jesse deadpanned. "Nor was he in Hoosiers, the real answer."

"Ok, I suppose." Chloe conceded. "What are we talking about anyway?"

"Basically how Jesse never labels things right." Beca explained. "He wants 'Jeca time' so he wants me to go see that Trainwreck movie with him, and that devolved into a debate about the best basketball player ever."

"Oh I really want to see that!" Chloe excitedly replied. "I just love Amy Schumer, she's just so funny. We should go Baby. Aubrey wants to see it too, maybe we could double date with her and Stacie. Or triple, I guess, since you want to hang out with my girlfriend."

"Why don't we just rent a whole theater and invite Jessica and Ashley, CR and Denise, Emily and Benji, Lily and Donald, and Fat Amy and Bumper while we're at it?" Beca sarcastically asked.

"You know we probably could arrange something like that." Chloe suggested. "It'd be fun. C'mon, who knows when the next time we'll all be together will be."

"Our weddings?" Beca suggested.

"Did you just propose to me?" Chloe teased

"What? No, this is not how I'd do it." Beca explained. "I'd give you one of those cheesy romantic gestures you and Aubrey gush over. I'm just saying, our stories are far from over. Besides, soon enough this one will do something again that requires me to rant at him like Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory."

"You know I will." Jesse agreed. "So I'm going to go text everyone and figure out a time that works, I'll get back to you."

"Yeah do that." Chloe replied. "Oh and by the way, don't forget, I'm from Boston. The answer is Bill Russell."

* * *

 **Note 2:** Forgive me if PP2 says Chloe's from somewhere else, I've not seen it. I just needed Boston for the ending. See you next time. If for whatever reason you actually liked this thinly veiled rant, drop a review. Otherwise, see you next time. I have a feeling people might be happy at some point over the next few weeks. That's all I'm saying for now.


	4. Commercials and Preferences

**Author's Note:** If it's any consolation I'm aware I'm kind of a horrible person. To the guest who was disappointed this wasn't Beca/Jesse, even though they're likely not reading this story, did I ever say Beca and Jesse were a couple? No. They're the two main characters in the story, so that's why they're the ones listed. If they were a couple it would have been [Beca M., Jesse]. To the other guest who liked all the pairings listed towards the end of the last chapter, glad you appreciated them. It were up to me, there wouldn't be any het pairings, but I realize that's not realistic. This isn't The L Word.

* * *

"So, why are you here again?" Beca asked as she absently flipped through the channels.

"I need a reason to hang out with my best friend?" Jesse asked as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"You just showed up on my doorstep with a case of beer." Beca pointed out. "People usually call or text or something first. They don't just drop by."

"People do it all the time." Jesse said as he handed Beca one of the beers.

"They shouldn't. Calling first is the polite thing to do." Beca said, settling on the movie Airheads. "Especially with someone like me who tends to be a very private person. We're going to see that Trainwreck movie you so desperately wanted to see on Monday, we could hang out then."

"But that's a group thing, I told you I wanted Je..." Jesse started, but stopped at Beca's glare. "Besse. Besse time. Just you and I like it used to be at the radio station. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, loser, we're friends." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so obstinate. We can hang out. But next time, call first. Give a girl a heads up."

"I can do that." Jesse conceded. "I just figured, everyone else is busy right now except for you and I, so we might as well kill time together."

"Yeah, but I use this time to work on mixes or put together a playlist for when I'm spinning somewhere." Beca pointed out. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a DirecTV commercial was coming on so she diverted her full attention to the bikini-clad woman on the screen. "I really like these commercials, big improvement over those silly Rob Lowe ones."

"Totally agree." Jesse said, his eyes also on the screen as Hannah's horse spoke of the virtues of the service. "Chloe doesn't mind you looking at other women?"

"Why would she?" Beca questioned, turning her attention back to him when the commercial was over. "She knows I love her. Hell, she looks at other women all the time too. And men."

"Does that bother you at all?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. So she's bi, big deal." Beca shrugged. "I know she loves me. She can look at whoever she wants. It's not like she's going to act on it."

"What about Aubrey and Stacie?" Jesse asked.

"What about them?" Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Does she look at them? Probably, they're both attractive women."

"Not what I meant." Jesse shook his head. "I mean, do they look at both men and women too, or just women?"

"Why are we having this conversation?" Beca inquired

"I'm just curious is all." Jesse shrugged. "I don't need to pay close attention to this movie, I've seen it at least a dozen times."

"I see." Beca nodded. "To answer your question for whatever reason, Aubrey no, she's gay like me. Stacie's...I'd say she's bi but I think she's more pansexual."

"There you go again with precise labeling" Jesse chuckled before finishing the beer he'd been working on.

"I'm sorry, I like order." Beca defended herself. "I like things to make sense. It's like when every parody song under the sun gets labeled as Weird Al Yankovic. I'm sure if file sharing were still more of a thing, that Geek and Gamer Girls song you and Benji love so much would be labeled as him."

"I guess I can see your point there." Jesse nodded. "Most people just don't care as much as you."

"I know." Beca replied, grabbing a second beer. "It can be frustrating. Expecting one thing and getting another. That's why proper labels mean so much to me, so I can easily find what I want and avoid what I don't."

"How does Chloe put up with you?" Jesse laughed.

"I don't know, I'm just thankful she does." Beca answered, a smile playing across her face as she thought of the redhead


	5. Soft versus hard g

**Author's Note:** So yeah, there's this. I do have an idea for another chapter, maybe when more besse fics slip through my filters I'll do it. To the guest who was hoping for the movie, sorry but I've decided I need to keep this mainly Beca and Jesse, plus I haven't been able to see Trainwreck so I wouldn't be able to comment on it. I'm having a tough time with a new chapter of 10 Signs Someone is In Love With You, hopefully soon I'll get through it. And please don't take anything Beca says in this too personally/hate me too much more than you already do.

* * *

"Hey you have to see this gif of you, Chloe and Aubrey." Jesse said looking up from his phone. "I just shared it, it's awesome."

"What the hell did you just say?" Beca asked, turning her attention to her friend. "Dude, it's soft g like jiff, not hard g."

"No, it's totally hard g." Jesse argued. "The g stands for graphic so it's hard g."

"It may stand for graphic but hard g sounds stupid." Beca shot back. "Jiff was already a word, that's why the creator says it's supposed to be soft g."

"But hard g has entered the common lexicon." Jesse offered.

"That doesn't make it right." Beca said, glancing at her phone. "Look, look at the sight you posted it from. g-i-p-h-y dot com. If it was hard g why would they be invoking the word jiffy?"

"I guess I see your point there." Jesse conceded. "But, can't it be both."

"You can continue to say hard g if you want to continue to sound absolutely stupid." Beca added with a shrug. "Awww, it's from first year when we kicked your Treble ass for the first time. Back when you still thought you had a shot because you hadn't picked up on my gayness and I hadn't made a move on Chloe. Those were the days."

"Boy the way Glenn Miller played..." Jesse sang

"No. I'm not going to sing along. with you, it's your punishment for the hard g." Beca cut Jesse off. "But seriously, 'We could use a man like Herbert Hoover again'? I'll never get how someone could have thought that."

"It's the way Archie was." Jesse shrugged. "Seriously though, do you miss Barden yet?"

"I don't know, we did just graduate a few months ago." Beca pointed out. "Chloe and I live with Stacie and Aubrey, and we see you and everyone else all the time. Except for Lily, she's probably off somewhere saving the world on some secret mission for the CIA or doing FSM knows what."

"I'll always remember that smirk you gave me when we first saw each other on move in day." Jesse said. "And that first hood night, and laughing over the thing with the records. It's stuff like that made me think I had a shot."

"Sorry dude." Beca apologized. "I just thought I radiated lesbian and you'd get the hint. If I were straight or bi, maybe, possibly, in some other timeline. We'll call that one the darkest timeline. Any one where I'm not with Chloe is dark. She's my world man."

"Awww I love romantic sappy Beca, I'd so watch a movie about her." Jesse beamed

"Seriously, this is real life, not movies." Beca rolled her eyes.

"How meta of you to say something like that." Jesse said.

"Quiet Abed." Beca said, throwing a pillow at him.

"Make me, Britta." Jesse replied with a smile

* * *

 **Note 2:** That's a wrap till now. Hope you liked it. Next time has something to do with numbers, that's all I'll say for now, I'll yet you think on that and see who among you can guess what it would be about. Leave a review with a guess or to let me know you liked it or hated it or whatever, reviews rock and make me happy when they're good


	6. There Is No Number 'War'

**Author's Note:** So I don't know what I'll do next. Aside from go downstairs for food and to watch Jeopardy that is. Enjoy.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for today goofball?" Beca asked as Jesse entered the apartment she shared with Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie.

"Well, I thought we could get caught up on Doctor Who so we can be ready when the new season starts." Jesse suggested, pulling the latest season on blu-ray out of his bag.

"That's not a bad idea, Chloe hasn't seen most of that season." Beca said, sending a text to her girlfriend which was returned almost immediately "She'll be home in like forty-five minutes, we can start then ok?"

"That works." Jesse said with a nod as he followed Beca into the kitchen and took the coke he was handed. "So, which Doctor is her favorite anyway? I'm betting she likes Eleven like me, she seems like the type that would like Matt Smith."

"Matt Smith was the twelfth Doctor." Beca pointed out as they headed for the living room. "David Tennant is Eleven."

"No Beca, you're wrong, Tennant is Ten and Smith is Eleven" Jesse argued. "It's their official designation."

"I don't care if it's their official designation or not. Smith is the Twelfth Doctor and Capaldi is the Thirteenth." Beca shot back as she sat on the couch.

"It's pretty clear to me." Jesse said as he sat in the nearby chair. "It's how they're referred to, it's good enough for me."

"Do me a favor, and count from one to ten please." Beca asked. When Jesse just raised an eyebrow she added. "Humor me please."

"Ok. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Jesse said, unsure where Beca was going with this.

"So, there's no number 'war' between eight and nine I see." Beca pointed out.

"No, of course there's not." Jesse shook his head.

"So, John Hurt played the Ninth incarnation of the Doctor." Beca stated simply.

"Yeah, but he was called the War Doctor." Jesse explained.

"But you just admitted there's no number 'war'." Beca said. "True or false, Paul McGann regenerated into John Hurt."

"True, it was in that webisode thing where they first suggested he could be a woman." Jesse agreed.

"And you just said Nine follows Eight so..." Beca trailed off.

"You realize you're being ridiculous right?" Jesse asked.

"No I'm not. I'm calling them what they should be called. I'm about to show you the only argument I really need." Beca answered, picking up the TV remote and opening up Netflix. From there, she brought up the episode The Day of the Doctor and fast-forwarded it to the point she was looking for.

"I didn't when I was well off, all twelve of them." One of the Time Lord Council said on screen.

"No Sir, all thirteen." Peter Capaldi's incarnation corrected just before Beca hit pause.

"What more evidence do I need that Capaldi is the Thirteenth Doctor?" Beca asked. "He just said it himself."

"Yeah but..." Jesse started before being cut off by Beca.

"No buts." Beca said as she stared fast-forwarding again, stopping on the very last shot of the episode. "How many Doctors are there?"

"Twelve." Jesse conceded.

"And are any of them Peter Capaldi?" Beca asked.

"No." Jesse replied in a defeated tone. "Ok, fine you win."

"Damn right I do." Beca smiled. "And to answer your question, she like David Tennant's Doctor like I do."


	7. Cancellations and Prophecies

**Author's note:** I'd like to issue an apology for how I handled things. I went about it all wrong, took things a tad too far. The issue wasn't that I was being tricked to reading besse stories, it was that I had to see that they exist because they're not labeled like they should be to exclude them from my filters. I know it's a silly, petty thing, but focusing on silly, petty things is how I deal with serious issues like I'm going through. By taking out my obsession on stupid stuff, I can focus better on stuff that matters. So, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. I've fixed things now so that things are more equivalent to how I feel when I see besse stories. And no, I will not use that ship name that puts that punk first. Enough yammering, on with a rant about the state of the entertainment industry that my friends are tired of hearing from me.

* * *

"Hey dork, what's going on today?" Beca asked as she joined Jesse at their favorite bar.

"Not a lot, same shit, different week." Jesse said with a shrug.

"Pretty much the same for me." Beca nodded, catching the eye of the wandering waitress so they could place their orders. "Adulting sucks, at least we get to buy alcohol."

"That's true." Jesse agreed. "Speaking of things sucking, did you see that it was pretty much confirmed Community was canceled?"

"I mean, we pretty much knew it was coming but it still hurts you know?" Beca asked as the waitress brought their drinks over. "I really don't get people sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean on this one." Jesse said before taking a drink of his beer.

"It's like, why don't people like good shows?" Beca asked. "Community was one of the best shows of the last...ever really. Up there with Firefly. It was quirky and original. But did it ever get an Emmy nomination? Nooooo it was more important to honor The Office clone Modern Family."

"I still don't get why you call it that." Jesse said, clearly trying to figure it.

"Because they're both mockumentaries." Beca explained. "The Office about some paper company in Scranton, The Office clone Modern Family about a family. Don't get me wrong, it's a good show with good writing and a great cast, I've had some very naughty thoughts about Sarah Hyland. And Julie Bowen."

"Right there with you." Jesse spoke up. "You realize that we were three years old when she was in Happy Gilmore?"

"Ok sure." Beca replied with a shrug. "The point is, nobody likes to think. They'd rather watch some mindless drivel. Like, there's been three Sharknado movies and they're going to make a fourth. There have been what, seven Fast and Furious movies, and they're making more of them. Yet we can't get Serenity 2."

"They keep making them because people love them." Jesse pointed out. "Not enough people went to see Serenity."

"Thank you for making my point for me." Beca replied, rolling her eyes. "I want a world where Firefly got ten seasons, where Felicia Day played Wash's gay little sister. But noooooooooo, people couldn't wrap their mind around a space western with the occasional bits of Chinese peppered throughout."

"Remind me some time to show you Idiocracy." Jesse said "You and Aubrey at very least would love it, you'd take it as a warning."

"Stacie showed it us actually." Beca confessed. "But yeah, definite warning. It's where we're headed if we don't make some serious changes."


End file.
